


Connected

by nihilisten



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Jamie finds Zoe fiddling with her smartphone, and takes interest.
Relationships: Second Doctor & Jamie McCrimmon, Second Doctor & Zoe Heriot, Second Doctor & Zoe Heriot & Jamie McCrimmon, Zoe Heriot & Jamie McCrimmon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Connected

“What are you doin’?” Jamie leaned over Zoe’s shoulder to see a shiny, rectangular object in her hands.

“Oh, I’m just reading an article about the newest discovery in quantum physics,” Zoe replied, not taking her eyes off the shiny thing.

“About _what_? Besides, how can you be readin’ if that isn’t a book?”

“Quite simple, really. There’s Wi-Fi in the TARDIS.”

“Wi-Fi?”

“Internet connection.”

“ _Internet_ …?”

Seeing that her explanations are only causing Jamie more and more confusion, Zoe sighed, then gestured at him to sit next to her. He did, but not before crashing into her shoulder and smiling sheepishly. Zoe shook her head in disbelief.

“Anyway, remember the computers we’ve seen on different planets together with the Doctor?”

“Oh, aye.” Jamie nodded.

“Well, this is called a smartphone,” Zoe brought the shiny thing closer to Jamie’s face. “It’s very similar to those computers. In my times, everyone uses these.”

“A smartphone, eh? So, like, a fancy telephone?” Jamie took the object from Zoe’s hands, and made a surprised face. “Hey, it’s so light! Can it really work like a computer?”

“Oh, yes. Not only you can phone people, you can send messages – think letters that arrive in real time – as well as take photos, watch videos and listen to music. You can do pretty much everything you desire.”

Amazement that appeared on Jamie’s face made Zoe feel somewhat satisfied. Ever since she joined Jamie and the Doctor, it wasn’t everyday when something managed to surprise the young Scotsman. Despite living in what in her eyes appeared as distant past, he was taking the unknown pretty well. This only added to Zoe’s weird sense of pride she was currently feeling.

“So it can play music, too? Can you play the Scottish anthem?” Jamie grinned.

“Oh, of course.” taking the smartphone from his hands, Zoe opened YouTube and soon traditional music filled the room. Jamie’s eyes lit up like fireworks.

“Amazin’! I feel like I’m in Scotland again!”

“Of course you do. Technology is a great thing,” Zoe smiled.

“Hey, you said it could take photos, too? Won’t you show me?”

“Sure, why not—”

Before Zoe could finish her sentence, the Doctor’s figure appeared at the door. Upon seeing his two companions chatting passionately, he frowned.

“What are you doing? Plotting something mischievous again, Jamie?”

“What? No!” Jamie made an offended face, then jumped forward to pull the Doctor by his sleeve. “Come on, Zoe was just about to show me how to take photos on her fancyphone.”

“Smartphone,” Zoe corrected.

“Oh aye, smartphone. Come on and join us, Doctor.”

“Photos?” the Doctor seemed as confused as Jamie was a while ago, except the reason of his confusion were the antics of his companions. “I really hope you weren’t up to anything else.”

“No, Doctor, we really weren’t. Now sit down, I will take the photo.” Zoe waved her hand excitedly.

Giving up, the Doctor sat next to Jamie, who still was leaning over Zoe’s shoulder; as soon as the camera was launched, Zoe forced Jamie to straighten his back for him to even be visible in the photo. When she raised the smartphone, Jamie’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, look, Doctor! We’re there!”

“Yes, Jamie,” the Doctor held back a chuckle. “There are things in the universe that we can’t even start to dream of.”

“Ready?” Zoe called. “Then smile and three, two, one—”


End file.
